Where Does The Good Go
by DarkAndTwistyGrey
Summary: 8x14 All You Need Is Love What if the ambulance crashing into the Emergency Room actually did more damage to one of their own than anticipated? Cristina/Owen Cristina/Meredith


**Cristina:**

It is Valentine's Day. That means, there are plenty of accidents and accordingly many surgeries. I especially looked forward to the distraction, as the mood between me and Owen is not very good. Meredith and I are heading towards the emergency room. We both have too work today. I hope Owen is finally the giving the 'okay', so that I assist Teddy Altman again. Suddenly Meredith yanked me out of the idea. "How is it going with you and Owen? Are you still not talking to each other?" Meredith wanted to know. "Oh, we still do not talk to each other. Oh, and he kept me away from the OR, especially cardio. My gosh, I really want to see the inside of an again." I replied absently. "Oh." She says. When we entered the ER, I see Owen at reception. He railed at ease with Kepner, who has the reception desk decorated in the ER suitable for Valentine's Day. Weird. I´d never decorate because of Valentine´s Day. It´s kind of ridiculous. It is like Kepner.

I looked played disinterested in the opposite direction. Meredith looked around. Almost all the beds were occupied. Then I saw Owen coming to us, a chart in his hand. He handed it to Meredith, who glanced at it immediately. "Here, Grey, 3 bed," Owen said even before it without looking at me, continued to run. I watched him blankly. How could he just so ignore me, that was childish ant totally inappriopriate. We´re at work. No place for any relationship drama. Then I ran after him, I wanted to know if I could join Teddy´s service. So I spoke to Owen, when I was with him on the same level. Now Owen and I were standing a few feet away from the reception counter, when I spoke to him. "May I assist with Teddy again?", I asked straight out. Now Owen looked at me. But before he could say anything, I interjected: "I did not assist now two weeks at Teddy You've punished me, but after two weeks it is good again.." I exhaled, waiting for Owen to answer. Then he said with a sigh: "Okay. You can to see Dr. Altman and assist her.." Yeah. I made inside jumps. But then ...

* * *

**Meredith:**

I just treated my patient, a 32-year-old, who had unexplained headaches for weeks. After I finished medical history, my eyes fell on Cristina and Owen Hunt. I sighed. The patient looked kind of confused, so I gave her a little smile to make her comfortable. But about Cristina and Owen... Since Cristina´s has had abortion, their relationship isn´t good. But my attention was my patient. "Can you describe your pain on a scale 1 to 10 to me?", I turned to her. She said with difficulty: "This morning, as it was an 8, but at the moment is a ..." She broke off and drifted away. I spoke to her, but she did not respond. Her boyfriend told that always happened when the pain´s getting worse. I nodded and gave some instructions to a nurse: ".. Page Dr. Shepherd. And I want an Head- CT, too." For some reason I turned around suddenly, and frightened. A car is racing into the ER and headed torwards Cristina...

Damn it...

* * *

**Cristina:**

I stood there frozen. I can´t move, I want to, but I am frozen. I registered that as a car will crash into the ER in a few seconds and this car is going to hit me. But I could not move, I was paralyzed. I still heard Meredith screaming at me. I could hear she´s scared- about me. "CRISTINA. GET OUTTA THERE. GET THE HELL OUTTA RHERE. CRISTINA. MOVE." She screamed with panic in her voice. When she noticed that I could barely understand, she cried again: "CRISTINA, MOVE. CRISTINA. MOVE. THE TRUCK WILL HIT YOU..." Meanwhile, the others had noticed, what's going on. Then the car crashed into the ER. There was a loud bang, the reception broke and was thrown backwards. The car came hurtling towards me. It was followed by a loud bang and I only noticed as I flew backwards too. In the background I heard Meredith screaming hysterically, then I blacked out.

* * *

**Meredith:**

I screamed as loud as I could to warn Cristina. SHe is my person, she doesn´t deserve this... But she did not hear me. Panic came over me and I screamed again. But again she did not hear me. At this moment the car crashed at high speed into the ER. I began to scream, instantly tore the car the reception counter and smashed it. The items fell crashing to the ground, the Valentine garlands, the Kepner had hung, were torn down with. The glass shattered everywhere splinter flew around. Then the car Cristina rammed, she flew back and was trapped under a wooden pillar...

I stood for a moment as if frozen there, but when a voice called me, I realized that it was Derek, who meanwhile had answered my now totally 'unimportant' pager call and now ran up to me. I mumbled an apology and ran to Cristina. She was trapped under a wooden pillar and without awareness. "Shit.", I muttered. "That can not really be true." Derek knelt next to me and checked her vital signs. Her pulse was weak, they also had certain internal bleeding. Derek and a few others tried to liberate Cristina. I saw all stunned with at, could not understand what was happening here. We had just been talking but still together and now she was trapped! "We need a CT. Immediately." Exclaimed Derek. Some paramedics came running with a stretcher. Then they took Cristina down to do the scans. Impatiently Derek and Dr. Webber waiting for to the results.

* * *

**Derek:**

When I came to the ER, I was not prepared for such a mess. I was shocked. A car was completely destroyed, seems like it crashed into the ER, the reception counter and the surrounding area were completely destroyed. Meredith. She paged. Where is she? God, this can´t be true... "Meredith, are here?", I asked with a worried look on my face. I looked around, hoping that no one was hurt-except the driver, but he was already take care of. My eyes fell on Meredith, who was kneeling next to a piece of wood under which somehow someone was trapped. I ran up to her. I was shocked when I knew the victim. It was Cristina Yang, Meredith's person. "Meredith.", I spoke to my wife softly. "She will make it. Yang´s hardcore. She will hang on, she´s a fighter, you know.", I tried to convince her, but somehow she did not believe me. Which I could definetely understand. If this would be Mark or her, I would feel the same... But this wa Cristina, Mers Person. So she has to survive. Oherwise I don´t think Meredith would survive without her person. Meredith looked at me, with tears in her eyes. I checked Cristina´s vitals, she was tachycard and her breath sounds were a little shallow... Finally, Someone of the paramedics brought a stretcher and we stabilized Cristina, so that we could bring her down to do the scans...

* * *

**Dr. Bailey:**

I was just about to watch out for Dr. Ben Warren. He was allocated in my OR as an anasthesiologist, of course. And I have a scheduled surgery right now. And before that I wanted to drink a coffee with Ben. Before I could find Ben, they paged me. Annoyed, I glanced at it, not realizing that one of my former interns had an accident in the ER. Radiology, emergency. The page came from Dr. Shepherd. I sighed and then I turned, heading down to I entered the CT, I noticed on the depressed mood immediately that something was wrong. Meredith stood there with a look on her face like she had seen a ghost. "Are the scans already there?", I asked. Derek shook his head. After one minute the abdominal CT- scans appeared on the screen. "Oh, that does not look good.", I said as I looked at the scan while pointing on the spleen. "The liver is torn and the spleen has gotten something." Stated Dr. Webber. "Okay, we have to rush her into surgery, now. Come on, move. She is one of us." He said. Meredith was even paler than before, which concerned on me. Maybe it´s the patient? But who is the patient? One of us? That could might be Yang which would explain Grey´s reaction... So I spoke to her: "Grey, scrub in." But Meredith shook her head and said: "I can not, and I can´t even go into this OR legally." Now I was confused. "It is Yang." "The patient?" Webber just nodded. Now also the head CT appeared. There were no visible bleeding, but Derek realized that Cristina had probably suffered a concussion. We rushed Cristina into surgery.

Later in the OP:

"Damn, I can not see anything ..." I swore. "More suction." That was a nightmare. "Calm down, Bailey." Dr. Webber tried to reassure me. But I could not help it. "More suction. Damn, I can not locate the bleeding." I desperately tried to find the source of bleeding. Then I had finally made it. "Clamp." Cristina's values have stabilized again. Relieved, I let out a sigh of relief, because I don´t wan´t to be the person who tells Meredith Grey her person didn´t make it... Then the dors between the scrub room and the OR opened and Owen entered the OR. "How is she?" He asked immediately. "Get out, right now." Dr. Webber could not believe it. "But ...," Owen said. "You´re not even supposed to be in here." Dr. Webber said and Owen relented. He left the OR...

* * *

**Meredith:**

They rushed Cristina into OR right now. I stayed behind. With Derek. I was worried about Cristina. She was my soul mate, my person. Suddenly it occurred to me. A person who did not know yet: Owen. He had to know. "Owen.", I blurted out. "I have to tell Owen." Derek nodded. "I'll come with you." Derek and I were on our way to find Owen Hunt. "He will be determined in the ER." Conjectured Derek and I agreed with him. We found Owen actually in the ER, where the fire department and the police just cleaning up the mess that the car had left. Owen was talking to a firefighter who explained the whole situation. "What happened here?" He peppered him. "Is there anybody who got injured by this incident?" he wanted to know. I ran up to him. "Owen." He turned around. "Yeah, Grey, I have no time. You see what happened." "It's Cristina." Now Owen was worried. "She ..." Meredith turned away when her rose again tears in his eyes. "She's been hurt in the accident." Derek helped her finally. "Cristina was ... Is she in the OR? In surgery? They´ve taken her into surgery? Damn it." Owen asked with increasing panic. He did not want to lose her. Derek nodded. "Bailey and Webber are already operating. She has a splenic hemorrhage and a crack in the liver." Said Derek. Owen let out a 'Damn it' and then ran in the direction of ORs.

* * *

**Cristina:**

When I woke up, I felt like someone was sitting next to my bed. But at first I wondered about where I was. Then it came back to me: the incident in the ER. The car. My accident. Cautiously I raised my head. Next to me louder flashing machines were. Meredith sat beside my bed, on a chair, she slept. Who knows how long I've been lying here. I nudged gently. "Hey.", I said softly. She immediately sat up and looked at me. Then she hugged me. "Oh my God, Cristina, you're alive." I returned the hug awkward, but luckily they already made me go. You ran with happiness tears from his eyes. "You're alive." She whispered happily.

* * *

**Owen Hunt:**

I was sitting in my office when Derek came knocking. He smiled. My heart beat faster instantly. "Cristina.", I asked. Derek nodded, "She's woken up." I immediately jumped up and ran to the ICU, where Cristina was since the accident. Especially they chatted with Meredith. When Meredith saw me, she disappeared. I went cautiously on Cristina, she looked at me suspiciously. "What do you want?" She asked immediately. "Cristina, I've been thinking.", I began. "Since your accident I know that I love you and could you give me a second chance, please Cristina?" I looked at her expectantly. But instead of a reply was a long kiss ...


End file.
